dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Liang
Zhang Liang (rōmaji: Chō Ryō) was the brother of Zhang Jiao and the younger brother of Zhang Bao. He was said to be an able general and is the grandson of the founder of the Tianshi (Celestial Masters) Sect of Taoism, Zhang Daoling. Role in GamesEdit Dynasty WarriorsEdit He has appeared in all games in the Dynasty Warriors series to date as a strategist along his older brother. In Dynasty Warriors 2, he created winds to impede the enemy forces. In Dynasty Warriors 3, he freezes the northern river to allow Zhang Jiao's main force to directly attack. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he creates tornadoes to directly halt Cao Cao's advance. In his brother's Musou Mode, he assists by initiating a giant rock slide against Dong Zhuo's forces. He then helped his brothers create a tornado to prevent the advance of Yuan Shao's forces and to convert Nanman troops to the way of peace. Voice ActorsEdit *Michael Forest - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) *Moriya Endo - Dynasty Warriors series (Japanese) QuotesEdit *"You heretics! None shall pass here!" *"Behold! Haa!" *"Excellent. I shall now punish those that defy the heavens!" *"Spirits of the east! Rise and join our battle for freedom!" *"Heavens! Save the children of the Yellow Turban! Strike down those that do us harm!" Historical InformationEdit Zhang Liang (died 184) was a Yellow Turban rebel leader during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. He was a younger brother of Zhang Jiao and Zhang Bao, the other two key leaders of the rebellion. He was said to be an able general. It is said that Zhang Liang is the grandson of Zhang Daoling. In Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, it is said that he went to the altar, and caused a rock attack against imperial forces. Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao split the army of Zhang Jiao after his death. He fought seven successive battles against imperial forces but was repelled each time and fled back to Quyang.[citation needed] On the seventh retreat he was captured by general Huangfu Song and killed. Zhang Bao would soon suffer a similar fate at the hands of his own men and the Yellow Turbans would quickly degenerate into nothing more than scattered bandit forces led by leaders such as He Yi and Zhang Yan. By 205 the movement ceased most of its military activities. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit The Julu BrothersEdit Zhang Liang was the youngest of his siblings, which included Zhang Bao, the middle brother, and Zhang Jue, the eldest. After Zhang Jiao became proficient in the arts of magic, he taught his brothers what he knew, and in time, Zhang Liang himself could summon the wind and invoke the rain, and was just as knowledgable in the arts as his brothers. As time passed, Zhang Jue began to accumulate a large following, who were versed in the mystical arts as well. The following was named the Yellow Turbans. Later Zhang Jue asked his brothers after the Yellow Turbans had ammased strength, "Popular support is the hardest thing to win. Today the people favor us. Why waste this chance to seize the realm for ourselves?" All three siblings agreed in moving against the Han, and so they had yellow banners made in preparation for the upcoming rebellion. The Yellow Turban RebellionEdit Before the rebellion's set date arrived, the Han court found out about the Yellow Turbans, so the brothers prematurely marched. Zhang Liang was titled General of People by his eldest sibling, and set off with Zhang Bao to Yingchuan. Wherever the armies marched, government troops scattered without giving battle, but when they arrived at Yingchuan, a massive army led by Han Generals Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun met them. After a brief skirmish with the government forces, Zhang Liang led his army back to Changshe in retreat, and set up camp there. On the same night, Zhang Liang along with his brother noticed a fire at one side of the encampment. The fire quickly spread, and the forces there were ambushed by the same army of Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun. Unable to offer any resistance, Zhang Liang gathered what he could of his men and fled with his brother. During the escape, Zhang Liang ran into a new regiment of soldiers with flying flags of red. They were led by a Han Cavalry General, Cao Cao. At this point the Yellow Turbans were surrounded at all side, yet Zhang Liang led his men straight through Cao Cao's ranks and was able to cut a path. He and Zhang Bao then split to fight the government battalions on different fronts. The latter brother took ninety thousand to remain at Yingchuan, and Zhang Liang took a smaller amount to aid Zhang Jue at a fight in Quyuang. Zhang Liang had arrived at Quyang to discover that Zhang Jue had been killed mid-battle, and now the regiment was without a commander. So, he took over the army as commander and continued fighting the imperial army commanded by Huangfu Song. Zhang Liang lost each of his seven successive battles and fled back to Quyang. Huangfu Song, however, had caught up with him and killed Zhang Liang. Zhang Bao suffered a similar end, and the Rebellion itself ended a year later. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs